Exercise devices are provided in a variety of sizes, styles, and means of providing exercise for an individual. The most useful exercise devices provide some means of resistance against which exercises are performed. Resistance is provided in a variety of ways, with a personal exercise device preferably providing lightweight resistance, as opposed to heavy weights or other mechanisms of heavy resistance. Most exercise machines require that the exerciser stand up when using the device, lie down on the device, or sit thereupon. Thus, most exercise devices are built with the assumption that the exerciser is already able-bodied and merely desires to enhance his or her physical abilities.
Recent medical advances have allowed more patients to survive serious injuries or disease processes than ever before. Unfortunately, the period of bed rest required for recovery often leads to severe deterioration of muscle strength and a corresponding inability of the patient to support full body weight upon standing. People confined to hospital beds for extended periods of time have limited possibilities for routine activities such as exercising, using a computer, writing, and reading. In several stages of their recovery period, many people are able and even need to exercise their body, but have no tools or assistance from others for such activities. Further, they may be unable to leave their bed to perform exercise on traditional exercise machines.